Friends
by idkgirl27
Summary: Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are convinced that Cartman's and Butters' relationship is more than just friendly. And with every day that passes on the bus ride to school they might just be right. Buttman/Cartters/Cutters
1. Chapter 1

-Monday-

"Hey fatass, where's your little boyfriend?"

Cartman cranes his neck to look at Kenny, "Who the fuck are you talking about?"

A grin spreads across Kenny's face, "Oh, you know…"

Kyle and Stan both start laughing along with the blonde.

The four friends were on the school bus on the way to high school. Because of his size Cartman took up almost a whole booth by himself; While Kenny, Kyle, and Stan shared the one behind him.

Cartman turns in his seat to look forward, "No, I don't know who my 'little boyfriend' is because, last time I checked, I don't have one because I'm not gay."

Stan started laughing, "Yeah, right."

Kyle leaned forward in his chair, as close to Cartman as he could get without leaving his own seat, "We know your dirty, little secret…" The red-head then lowered his voice so that it was barely audible, but Cartman still heard it clearly, "You're gay for Butters."

The three boys began laughing. Cartman's face went red and he turned to face his 'friends', "I am not fucking gay, especially not for that little dipshit! We're not even friends!"

Kenny looked up at Cartman, through his bangs, "So, where is he?"

Cartman turned away from his friends and looked out the window. He didn't understand why he still hung out with them, they were never real friends. Cartman just tagged along because no one else would talk to him. The only person who ever made Cartman their first choice was Butters, but that didn't mean they were gay for each other. Cartman sighed, "He doesn't get on until the next stop."

Stan kicked the back of the brunette's seat, "You would know."

Cartman stood up quickly and turned to his friends again, "Yes, I would know because it's common fucking knowledge!"

Cartman couldn't believe how stupid his friends were, **_No fucking duh, the bus stops have always been the same. Butters always gets on the bus at the third stop. Unless he gets ready early , then he gets on at the…. Why the fuck do I know his whole schedule?!_**

Kenny flipped his hair, "It's not common knowledge, but the fact that you remembered…"

Cartman plopped back down on his seat and covered his face with his hands, letting out a groan of frustration.

Kyle gave Cartman a tap on the shoulders, "Look up, lover boy. It's Butters."

Cartman couldn't resist from looking up, what Kyle had said was right.

Butters walked onto the bus and gave his hellos to the bus driver, who responded with, "Just get a seat, kid."

Butters nodded and scanned the bus for a place to sit. He immediately noticed Cartman and waved, giving the brunette a big smile.

Cartman couldn't stop himself from smiling back and this got his friends laughing even harder.

Stan was the first to give his input, "You sure seem happy to see him."

Before Cartman could defend himself Butters sat down next to him, "H-hey there, Eric!"

Cartman sat by himself, not by choice but because no one could fit in the small space he left in the seat, no one except Butters.

Kenny leaned forward and rested his elbows on the back of Butters' seat, "What, no hello to **_your _**Butters?"

Cartman looked at Kenny, "He is not **_my _**Butters. damnit! "

"Umm… E-eric?" Butters voice came out weak. He could tell that Cartman was in a bad mood and Butters didn't want to get yelled at.

"What?!" Cartman turned to look at Butters and the small boy flinched. Cartman took a deep breath and lowered his voice, "What is it, Butters?"

Kyle laughed, "It's **_so _**obvious."

Butters began wringing his wrists, "Well… I was just… just thinkin' that maybe you and I could…. Umm… h-hang out or somethin' 'cause…"

Cartman started to blush, **_Is he seriously asking me out?! Not that I'd say yes or anything but…. Damnit why does everything he say have to sound so… gay? I mean, even his wrist rubbing is so cute that it's….Wait, did I just call Butters cute?! Ugh!_**

Cartman decided to cut Butters off, "Butters, why don't you go sit somewhere else?"

A look of confusion came over Butters' face, "But E-eric…. There ain't nowhere else to sit…"

Cartman looked out the window, "Well, then you better start looking."

Butters frowned a bit, before standing up, and walking away.

Kenny ruffled Cartman's hair, "What's wrong? Boyfriend troubles?"

Cartman crossed his arms over his chest, "Shut up."

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny laughed at Cartman's lame comeback. Cartman waited for them to rip on him more but the boys ignored him and talked amongst themselves.

The three always left Cartman out and the brunette was in no mood to start a conversation.

Cartman scanned the bus to see where Butters had gone. He found the blonde sitting by himself.

Butters sat still and stared straight ahead as other kids threw things at him and called him names.

Butters endured all of it in silence, if he were to stand up for himself the bullying would only get worse.

Cartman watched this and couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, **_They can't treat Butters like that, only I can, he's my Butters…._**

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

-Tuesday-

Cartman pulled up his hood and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, **_Damn mom, making me leave when it's still fucking freezing…_**

Today Liane had some 'business' to take care of this meant that Cartman had to leave the house earlier than usual. So now the brunette was heading towards the bus stop where he'd have to wait 30 minutes in the cold for the bus to arrive.

When he got there Cartman was surprised to see a lone figure at the stop.

Cartman couldn't tell who it was but as long as it wasn't Kyle it would be fine.

As he got closer the figure turned to look at him. Cartman felt bit nauseous. It wasn't Kyle, it was Butters. Honestly, Cartman would have rather seen the red-head.

Butters smiled, "G-good morning, Eric! I got r-ready early today so I… I decided to come to the first bus stop."

Cartman stood next to the blonde and looked down the road praying for the bus to arrive, "Hi, Butters."

Butters looked to see what Cartman was looking at, "Guess it's just you… you and m-me, huh? Wh-what you lookin' at?"

Cartman sighed, the last thing he wanted was to be alone with Butters. If his friends caught him with the blonde they'd only talk even more shit about them being gay for each other. Cartman looked over at Butters, "It's nothing."

Butters watched the air escape from Cartman's mouth and noticed the large boy shiver, **_Poor fella, he must be freezing….. _**Butters smiled to himself, he had the solution.

Cartman's face went red as he felt Butters wrap his arms around his body. The blonde hugged the brunette tightly and, though Cartman hated to admit it, it felt sorta…. nice. Cartman stayed in the embrace before he remembered where he was. His friends could show up any minute and he knew what they'd say if they saw Butters hugging him.

Cartman pushed the blonde away, "What the fuck, Butters?!"

Butters pouted, "I was j-just tryin' to warm you up! You was sh-shakin' and I thought that maybe a big hug could… could h-help you!"

It began snowing and Cartman watched the snowflakes land on Butters' head. It always snowed in South Park but both boys took the time to look up and watch it fall.

After some time Cartman looked back at Butters, "Whatever. Just don't do that again, okay?"

Butters nodded and looked down at the floor, "W-well if you don't like hugs, I th-think I might got some hot chocolate in my th-thermos." Butters opened his backpack and handed it to the brunette.

Cartman took a couple sips, enjoying the warmth of the drink, "Thanks."

The blonde smiled and Cartman felt nauseous again, **_Must be the hot chocolate…._**

Butters bit down on his lip and kicked some snow, "Umm…. Y-yesterday I was… I was tr-tryin' to ask you somethin' but I got interrupted. I just w-wanted to s-see if you was doin' anythin' this w-weekend…"

Before Butters could finish what he wanted to say Stan, Kyle , and Kenny appeared.

Kenny ran ahead and threw his arms over Cartman's and Butters' shoulders, "Did we miss all the action?"

Butters tilted his head, "Wh-what are you t-talkin' 'bout?"

Cartman pushed Kenny away, "Don't start with that shit. We were just talking."

Stan smiled, "I've heard that one before."

Kyle leaned forward and inspected Cartman's face, he pulled back laughing, "Nice milk moustache, fatass!"

Before Cartman could check to see if this was true, Butters reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue, to Cartman's horror, Butters then wiped his face with it. The blonde smiled, "Th-there we go! All clean now!"

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny erupted into laughter.

Luckily for Cartman the school bus finally showed up.

Cartman turned and started his way to the bus, before he could get on Butters grabbed onto his sleeve, "H-hey Eric, why don't we s-sit together?"

Cartman looked over Butters' shoulders. His friends were turning red from laughing so hard. Cartman turned back to Butters, "I don't think so."

Butters looked down sadly, "Oh, okay…" He walked ahead of Cartman and sat down in the first seat.

Cartman walked to the back of the bus and sat down, while Stan, Kyle, and Kenny sat in the middle.

Cartman looked over at his so-called friends, **_I didn't want to sit with you guys anyways…_**

The brunette looked over at the lonely blonde, **_I should've sat with Butters…._**


	3. Chapter 3

-Wednesday-

The music from Cartman's iPod played loudly through his headphones. He could barely make out the lyrics but that was okay. He wasn't actually trying to listen to the music, he was just trying to block out the world around him.

Cartman focused his eyes on the back of Kyle's head. He hated those red curls but they were a good distraction.

This time Stan, Kyle, and Kenny sat in front of Cartman, and so far today had left him alone.

That was okay with the brunette. He'd rather be ignored. The only time they ever talked to him was to tell him how gay he was for Butters.

Cartman closed his eyes and found himself drifting into sleep. However a tap on his shoulder woke him up. Figuring that it was just one of his friends messing with him his eyes opened and he looked over at his side, "What?!"

But it wasn't Stan, Kyle, or Kenny. It was Butters.

Butters was shaking slightly, scared after being yelled at, but there was something in his eyes that caught the brunette's attention.

Cartman's eyes met Butters' and for a moment everything else seemed to fade away.

Cartman knew what was hidden underneath Butters' bright, blue eyes. It was hope, what for Cartman didn't know but it was obviously there.

Cartman was brought back to reality when Kyle pulled out his earphones, "Hey fatass, Butters is talking."

Cartman gave Kyle a dirty look and turned off his music. Then he looked over at Butters, "Hey, Butters."

Butters smiled weakly and bit down on his lip, "Hi Eric… I kn-know you said that you don't want me s-sittin' next to you but… there ain't nowhere else to go…."

Cartman scanned the bus, Butters was right. The brunette was just about to offer Butters a seat when he heard his friends laughing, **_What the fuck is their problem?!_**

Butters looked down at the floor, "So can i s-sit with… with you?"

"No, I don't think so." Cartman decided that if he let Butters sit with him then his friends would only tease him more.

Butters looked up to Cartman sadly, "Oh…"

Kenny turned and looked up to Butters, "You can sit with us, Butters."

Butters walked over to Kenny, "But K-ken, there ain't no space with the three of you sittin' there."

Kenny chuckled before grabbing Butters by the waist and setting the smaller boy in his lap, "There."

Butters tried getting up but Kenny held him down, "I… uhh…. D-don't think this is a g-good idea…"

Kenny buried his face in Butters' hair, "Damn Butters, you smell so good…"

Cartman watched Butters' face go red as Kenny wrapped his arms around his waist.

Though the brunette didn't say anything he couldn't fight the feelings that this situation gave him. Most specifically, the feeling of jealousy, "Leave him alone, Kenny."

Kenny turned his head and smiled at Cartman, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Cartman blushed and shook his head no.

Kenny laughed and focused his attention back on Buttes. Now Kenny had moved on to Butters' neck, giving it little licks. With one hand keeping Butters in place, he put the other up Butters' shirt.

Butters was struggling but wasn't strong enough to fight off Kenny's advances.

Kyle and Stan ignored the situation by playing a hand-held video game.

Butters turned his head and looked at Cartman, pleading with his eyes for the brunette to help him.

Cartman broke eye contact long enough for Butters to look away. Once he did Cartman looked right back, **_He can't touch Butters…_**

Kenny's hands and tongue felt warm against Butters cold skin, but it wasn't comforting.

Butters stopped struggling when he felt something pushing against him from underneath. His face went red at the realization that Kenny was getting a boner, **_Oh no, no, no! I don't want this!_**

Kenny knew that Butters was enjoying being fondled, but that didn't mean he was about to stop. It had been a while since Kenny had, had some action, "Stop moving, Butters. I promise that you're going to enjoy this…."

Tears rolled down Butters face as Kenny proceeded to move his hands down the small boy's pants.

Cartman could feel tears forming in his own eyes but he didn't stop Kenny. He didn't want his friends accusing him of being gay or jealous.

Kyle looked at Butters and decided to take some pity on him, "That's enough, Kenny."

Kenny stopped moving his hand, he was so close to Butters' 'personals'. Kenny looked at Kyle, "Just a little more, please!"

Kyle shook his head no and turned back to Stan.

Kenny sighed and took his hands out of Butters' pants, "Fine. You can stay here, Butters. I won't try anything else."

Butters wiped the tears from his face. He wanted to move away but if he did then he'd only get in trouble with the bus driver. So the small boy sat still, sniffling every now and then.

Kenny turned his head to talk with Stan and Kyle, not caring about what he had just done.

Cartman narrowed his eyes at the back of Kenny's head, wishing that the boy would just drop dead.

The brunette then looked over at Butters. Cartman couldn't help but feel that if it had been him, instead of Kenny, then Butter would've enjoyed the fondling a whole lot more.


	4. Chapter 4

-Thursday-

**_Not one fucking person… _**Cartman was in a particularly bad mood this morning because not one single person had remembered what today was. It was his birthday, his sixteenth, and not one person had remembered. Not his mom or his friends.

Cartman craned his neck and looked at his friends. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were talking excitedly about something, but Cartman didn't give a shit because it was related to his birthday.

The three boys were oblivious to the large boy watching them. Cartman cleared his throat and they looked up.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, already pissed off at Cartman, "What do you want, fatass?"

Cartman looked at the three of them. Neither seemed happy to see him. Cartman sighed, "Never mind."

The three continued their conversation and Cartman turned back in his seat, **_Fuck them._**

The school bus made a sudden stop and Cartman was barely able to stop himself from falling, "Shit."

Cartman looked up to see why the bus had stopped. They had passed all the bus stops, so it must have been important to make the bus driver stop.

The bus doors opened and Butters ran in. The blonde was wearing a tuxedo and had a box in his hand, he was also out of breath from running to catch up with the bus, "Th-thanks for… for st-stopping…"

Cartman looked at him curiously, **_Guess Butters is literally running late, but what's with the tux?_**

Butters finally caught his breath, "Pl-please Mr. Bus Driver, sir, this'll only take a m-minute."

The bus driver shrugged and put the bus in park, "Fine, but hurry up."

The blonde nodded and scanned the bus. He spotted Cartman and made his way over.

Kyle leaned in and whispered to Cartman, "Looks like you've got yourself a suitor, fatass."

Cartman kept his eyes on Butters but whispered to Kyle, "Fuck you."

Kenny laughed, "If anyone's getting fucked then it's you Cartman and it looks like Butters will be doing the honor."

Stan joined in, "Who would've thought Cartman is Butters' bottom bitch."

Cartman turned to look at his friends, "I am no one's bottom bitch, especially not Bu-"

Butters tapped on Cartman's shoulder, interrupting the brunette, "Oh, h-hey Eric… I just wanted to s-say happy birthday!"

The blonde gave Cartman a quick hug. As he pulled away Cartman got a whiff of his hair, **_Kenny was right, Butters does smell good…_**

Butters handed Cartman the box, "I m-made these for … for you… I h-hope you like them…"

Cartman took the box and looked, inside there was home-made cookies. They were still warm and smelled delicious, "Thanks, Butters." Cartman looked back up at Butters, "Why are you all dressed up?"

Butters tilted his head, he had forgotten about his wardrobe, "Hmm?"

Cartman couldn't help but blush. Yeah, Butters was an idiot but he did it in such an adorable way, "The tux?"

Butters looked down at himself. He looked back up at the brunette as if he'd just discovered a big secret, "Oh, yeah! I'm w-wearin' this 'cause today's my cousin's wedding and I gotta go. Th-that's why I kept askin' you if we c-could hang out later, since we can't hang out on you b-birthday…. M-maybe we can do somethin' this w-weekend?"

Cartman nodded and looked down, "Oh, okay. You, umm, look nice."

Butters blushed, "Aww shucks, Eric. You r-really th-think so? Well I gotta get g-going my parents are waitin' for me. Bye, Eric."

Cartman smiled slightly, "Bye, Butters."

Cartman watched as the blonde walked off the bus, giving one last thanks to the busdriver. The bus driver put the bus in drive and started on the way to the high school.

"Sweet, cookies!" Kenny stood up and snatched about half the cookies. He sat back down and shared them with Stan and Kyle.

For once Cartman didn't care about getting cheated out of food. He was too busy reading the note that Butters had left attached to the cookie box:

_Happy birthday, Eric!_

_We've been friends since forever, in fact, I'd like to say that you're my best friend. I hope you like these_

_Cookies and I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you on your birthday but I had family business. Oh well, there's always later, right?_

_Love,_

_Butters_

Cartman couldn't help but smile at that last part: _Love, Butters_.


	5. Chapter 5

-Friday-

Today Cartman had made a decision that, regardless of what his friends said, he'd sit with Butters.

Cartman had thought it over and had come to the realization that though he didn't have many friends, he had Butters and in many ways that was better.

The little blonde boy had always been there for him and had always believed in him when others couldn't have cared less.

So now Cartman sat in his seat waiting for Butters to arrive. It didn't matter anymore that Stan, Kyle, and Kenny never talked to him. Today Cartman hadn't bothered to say hi to them and they hadn't noticed him either.

The school bus put on the brakes at the third stop, Butters' stop.

Usually Butters would rush on but this time there was no sign of the blonde. Cartman looked out the window to see if he was coming, **_Where the fuck is he?!_**

After some time the bus driver put the bus in drive unwilling to wait any longer.

Cartman grew anxious, **_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why does Butters always have to ruin my plans?!_**

Before the bus doors could close, Butters finally made his appearance, "W-wait, wait! I'm r-right here!"

The bus driver stopped the car and Butters walked in, "Th-thanks, Mr. Bus Driver, sir…"

The bus driver simply motioned for the blonde to find a place to sit.

Butters began his way down the aisle and stumbled a bit when the bus started driving again. He regained his balance and looked over to Cartman.

The brunette could felt the same nauseous feeling coming back, **_Stupid Butters…_**

Butters made his way to Cartman and sat down next to him. He placed his hands on his lap and looked down, "Hi, Eric…"

Cartman was already blushing and it took him awhile to return the greeting, "Hey, Butters…"

The two boys sat side-by-side in silence, both unwilling to speak.

Cartman saw out of the corner of his eyes Butters shivering. He looked over to the blonde, who wore only a t-shirt, "What's wrong?"

Butters wrapped his arms around himself, "I was in s-such a h-hurry that I f-forgot my… my s-sweater…"

Kenny leaned forward and touched Butters' face, "I could warm you up…"

Cartman could see Butters cringe, the brunette slapped Kenny's hand away, "Leave him alone."

In the process of pushing Kenny away, Cartman had put his arm around Butters' shoulders. The small boy blushed and bit his lip, looking back at Cartman.

Cartman's and Butters' eye contact did not go unnoticed by Kyle, "Are you going to kiss him or not, fatass?"

Cartman turned to look at the red-head, "Shut up."

Cartman turned back in his seat and took his arm off of Butters.

Butters looked at the brunette, "You shoudn't let all their t-teasin' get to you, Eric. Sometimes you just gotta… gotta t-take it all in st-stride."

Cartman kept his eyes on the floor, "Well maybe they just need to stop with all of their gay comments about you and me."

Kenny leaned back in his seat, "All of our gay comments are right, though."

Butters placed his hand on Cartman's shoulder and lowered his head to make eye contact, "Well I don't… don't know why it m-matters so much, but just so you kn-know I d-don't think you're all that… that bad…"

Cartman felt his heart skip a beat with that compliment; he looked up and moved Butters' hand off of him. When their two hands met Cartman could feel just how cold the blonde was, "Dude, you're fucking freezing…"

Butters laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, I guess so…"

Cartman took his own jacket off and handed it over, "Take it, it's too hot in here for me anyways."

Butters took the jacket and looked at it, **_Oh, I shouldn't be takin' Eric's jacket. He's probably just as cold as I am… but he did offer and it'd be rude to say no…_** Butters put on the jacket and looked back at Cartman, "Th-thanks, Eric…."

Cartman smiled, his jacket was way too big for the petite blonde. Butters was practically drowning n it, but something about Butters wearing **_his _**jacket made Cartman feel warm inside.

"Aww…" Stan, Kyle, and Kenny said together mockingly.

Cartman gave them a dirty look but his face went red as he felt Butters scoot closer to him. The blonde leaned hi head on Cartman's shoulder and yawned, "I f-feel much b-better with you… with your j-jakcet…"

Cartman focused his attention on the smaller boy, **_Why do I feel so…. weird inside? It's a good weird but still I've never felt this way before. Must be stupid ass Butters' fault…_** Cartman sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Whatever."

Butters looked up at him, "You kn-know what, Eric?"

Cartman closed his eyes. Just a moment ago Butters had been cold but now the blonde was radiating heat, "What, Butters?"

Butters closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Cartman's side, "I r-really, really l-like you, Eric…"

Cartman's eyes opened wide, he could hear his friends making comments but for once he didn't care. He looked down at Butters, who had a smug smile on his face. Cartman took hold of Butters' hand comparing how small it was to his own, "You're okay too… I guess."

Butters intertwined his fingers with Cartman, **_Gosh, I really hope he means that_**, And felt ecstatic when Cartman didn't pull his hand away.

A smile spread across Cartman's face as he buried it in Butters' blonde hair.

Butters took this opportunity and turned quickly to face Cartman. Both boys blushed as their lips met but neither wanted to pull away. When the kiss finally broke, Butters leaned his head back on Cartman's shoulder.

Kenny was the first to laugh, "Fucking finally."

Then Stan chimed in, "Yeah, took you two long enough."

Finally Kyle joined in, "I was beginning to think that you didn't have it in you, fatass."

Cartman didn't bother turning back, "Whatever." Instead the brunette closed his eyes and spent the rest of the bus ride with Butters at his side

**-the end-**

**A/N: So this ends my mini-series and I just gotta say that I ****FREAKING LOVE ****Buttman!**

**Yep, that's all I have to say. See you guys/girls/inbetweeners later!**


End file.
